No Surprise
by LC8422
Summary: Songfic... This is my idea of what might have been going thru Mike's head before the dinner scene in Fearless Leader. Oneshot


No Surprise

Between hearing this song and watching Fearless Leader the other night, this came to mind. Song fics are a new thing for me so be gentle. This is my idea of what might have been going thru Mike's head before the dinner scene. Not that I agree with it mind you, (silly Michael), but still thought it was an idea.

Discalimer: Mike, Fi, and the whole Burn Notice Crew belong to the wonderfull Matt Nix, and the song is Daughtry's new release, "No Surprise"... and its no surprise that I don't own either and a making no money from this.

_I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round_

_And now I think that I've got it all down _

_And as I say it louder I love how it sounds_

_Cause I'm not taking the easy way out _

_Not wrapping this in ribbons Shouldn't have to give a reason why..._

I have to end this before we both get hurt. I know that's where this is headed. A month or two of happiness, I get out of Miami and am gone, leaving in the night, leaving her alone. I can't do that to her again. God knows the first time I left Fiona was hard enough. I swore when I left her back in Dublin that I would do everything in my power to make sure she was never hurt again. And now I am the one causing her to suffer.

_It's NO SURPRISE I won't be here tomorrow _

_I can't believe that I stayed till today _

_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow _

_But I know in time we'll find this was NO SURPRIS_E

If I could be happy with anyone, it would be her. I know that with everything I am. But we both know it would never work in the long term. As much as we would want it to. People like us, like me, stability isn't something that works well for us. On top of that the danger I would put her in on a daily basis, I couldn't do it. Not to her.

_When I thought that I wouldn't know how_

_Held onto it forever just pushing it down _

_Felt so good to let go of it now _

_Not wrapping this in ribbons _

_Shouldn't have to give a reason why _

So that's why I am standing in front of a mirror trying to practice this, practice what I need to say. Telling her that this can never go any further. I make my living telling people lies, but I was alway a bad liar around Fi, I just hope I can pull it off tonight, when it matters most.

_It's NO SURPRISE I won't be here tomorrow _

_I can't believe that I stayed till today _

_There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow _

_There's nothing here in this soul left to say_

_Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow_

_God know we tried to find an easier way _

_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow_

_But I know in time we'll find this was NO SURPRISE_

In reality, I never should have let it get this far. But I couldn't help myself. She's beautiful, that isn't an argument, but its more then that. Its more then her attitude, the way she struts around like she owns all of downtown Miami, the way she can make a man do whatever she wants with just a glance and a cleverly hid firearm.

With Fiona, I feel like I am actually human for once in my life. I'm not going thru the motions of like just for a cover ID, I am actually living, breathing, smiling, and laughing as Michael Westen. She reminds me that I am not just a spy, a trained liar, theif, and sometimes assasian. Since arriving in Miami, quite a few of the jobs I have taken have been for her, to make her happy. Because I feel like its just a small repayment for what she has given me.

_Our favorite place we used to go _

_The warm embrace that no one knows _

_The loving look that's left your eyes _

_That's why this comes as no, as NO SURPRISE_

_If I could see the future and how this plays out _

_I bet it's better than where we are now _

_But after going through this, it's easier to see the reason why_

Leaving Fiona is what's best, for her. She can get on with her life. Find someone who actually deserves her. Someone who will worship the ground she walks on, give her everything she could ever ask for. I can't give her the stability she wants. Fiona and I bother have had rough family lives growing up, but it has caused surprisingly different reactions.

She craves stability, settling down and surronding herself with friends and family. I want to run off to farthest war torn country I can find.

_It's NO SURPRISE I won't be here tomorrow _

_I can't believe that I stayed till today _

_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow _

_But I know in time we'll find this was NO SURPRISE_

Sometimes I wonder why she even bothers. She has to know that no good can come of associating with me. I can only hurt her or get her hurt. I'd die if she left but she's killing me by staying, killing my strength, my steadfast belief that I am doing the right thing by trying to get back into the game.

If this progresses, if I don't turn back and run now, I know that when the time comes, I won't be able to leave Miami, not without her.

_The kiss goodnight, it comes with me _

_Both wrong and right, our memories _

_The whispering before we sleep, just one more thing that you can't keep_

So tonight, we'll go out for a nice dinner, as promised. A public place, quiet, and we'll enjoy a nice meal, and I'll drink her in one more time. Enjoying her company and her smile. I'll have a nice memory that I can hold onto when I get back out into that hell hole of a world out there.

I'd love to kiss her just one more time but I don't think I am strong enough for that. But a memory of her and I enjoying a night out like a normal couple, that will get me thru the rest of my existance.

_Our favorite place we used to go _

_The warm embrace that no one knows _

_The loving look that's left your eyes_

_But I know in time we'll find this was NO SURPRISE_


End file.
